Day Zero (Puzzle Piece)
Plot -Cold Open- An alarm is ringing and shaking, a teenage boy was wrapped in a blanket snoozing away. A black pitbull jumps up onto the bed and starts to lick the boy awake. The boy blinks stretching awake, he looks at the clock and panics. Boy: “Oh no! I can’t be late on my first day!” _OTS_01_STARTS_ The boy leaps out of bed and starts to get ready for the day. He quickly gets into the shower and gets out of the shower. He brushes his teeth and styles his hair. He rushes down the stairs and grabs a snack as he runs out the door, grabbing his bag to take with him. The boy comes running into the school and tries to get to his first class of the day, but he gets stopped by staff member. The staff member was wearing khakis and a yellow polo shirt that had the school logo on it. The man grabbed the boy’s bag to stop him. The boy tripped from the sudden pull that stopped him in his tracks. Staff Member: “Where are you going young man? You need to go to class” Boy: “That’s where I was heading. Sorry I’m late. I overslept this morning.” Staff Member: “Just don’t let it happen again. Mr…..” Boy: “My name is Dalton. Dalton Ford.” Staff Member: “Well, Mr. Ford, it seems I will need to be keeping my eye on you.Being late is the first sign of a troublemaker.” Dalton starts walking to class but as soon as he is out of view from the staff member he starts running again to his homeroom. He slides by several other classrooms before finally getting to his own classroom. He opens the door and slides into the classroom. Inside, everyone stops to look at him. He is embarrassed, but quietly walks to the only open seat left. It is located towards the middle left of the seats. He sits down and next to him is a boy of the same age as him. He is an African-American with black hair that is styled up. He wears a weird necklace that looks to be some sort of golden animal head which seemed awesome to Dalton. Guy: “Wow, late on your first day. What an accomplishment, my guy.” Dalton:”That’s me doing the unexpected. I’m Dalton” Guy: “Zander.” Dalton: “Well, some teacher stopped me in the halls when he should’ve just let me keep going so I could have been earlier.” Zander: “My guy, you were a whole forty-three minutes late to class.” Dalton: “I guess it’s better than not showing up at all.” Teacher: “Quiet down, the announcements are about to start. I want all of you to stay quiet and watch them.” The teacher pulls down the screen projector and starts to play the announcements. The introduction starts up and after the introduction ends it shows the same staff member that stopped Dalton in the hall. Dalton leans over to Zander. Dalton: “That’s the guy that stopped me in the hall!” Zander: “Pretty sure that’s the principal. That’s definitely not good to be on his radar already.” Dalton: “Tell me about it...” Teacher: “I said no talking!” Dalton leans back and the announcements starts back up. -Announcements- Staff Member: “Welcome, returning students and freshmen. I am your principal, Mr. Munso. I want everyone to be aware of our bell schedule and not be late. I have already found a few of you late today. Only troublemakers are late and I keep my eyes on troublemakers. -Dalton: “Oh, great. He already hates me.”- The rest of the announcements play out and the bell for the end of homeroom starts to ring. All of the students get up. -End of Announcements- Teacher: “The bell does not dismiss you. I do!” Zander: “Dalton, find me at lunch. We can chill then.” Zander runs out of the room and Dalton leaves soon after him to avoid being late to his actual first class of the day. Teacher: “Get back here yo-” The rest of the class leaves following the example of the first two. The teacher is left in her empty classroom with an angry look and sits back down at her desk. -Scene change to Lunch- Dalton stands in line to get his lunch when some dude cuts in front of him stepping on his foot. Dalton grabs his foot and gives a frustrated huff. Dalton: “You may be excused.” Dude: “What?” Dalton: “You may be excused. You know since you just pushed your way in front of me and ended up stepping on my foot.” Dalton has a pissed off look on his face. The dude that cut him in line wear a faded letterman jacket. Dalton then pieces together that this dude is a jock of some sort. Dalton immediately thinks that he made a mistake. Dude: “I will be sure to push you entirely next time then.” The jock swings back around and purposefully nails Dalton in the head with his arm. Dalton grabs his hit head and scoffs. He finally gets his food and looks for Zander who is sitting along the window wall at a average sized table. Dalton walks over to him and sits down. Dalton: “Hey Zander, I finally found you.” Zander: “Finally indeed. We are just waiting for my best friend. In fact, there he is.” Zander motions towards someone walking towards them. He wears cargo pants, black shoes, a light blue shirt with what appeared to be a ghost on it and a gray long sleeve underneath it. The guy has shaggy brown hair similar to Dalton’s and some facial hair on his chin as well. Zander: “Hey, Cole, this is Dalton. First day and already on Munson's list” Cole: “Damn, it really be like that sometimes” Dalton: “What do you mean?” Cole: “It’s a long story but basically he did not like my older siblings so he automatically put me on his trouble list.” Dalton: “Really? That sucks you aren’t your siblings.” Zander: “Yeah, that’s pretty much how Munson works.” Just then Mr. Munson walks over to them. His movement seems to carry him in a somewhat militaristic way. Cole: “Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.” Munson: “Watch the tone Mr. Eversons” Cole: “Whatever.” Munson: “It has come to my attention Mr. Dalton that not only were you late today, but you walked out of class and tried to start a fight with Alex Jonden. Fighting is against the rules here, I will have to count this as a strike against you. You will be serving detention today.” Dalton: “I left class because she was holding us back and I did not want to be late to my next class. That dick cut me in line and stepped on my foot, so I decided to also be a dick.” Munson: “Jonden is a good kid and would never do what you’re accusing him of. Lying to save yourself proves that you are more of a troublemaker than I initially thought.” Zander: “That is some unbelievably stupid logic, Munson. You aren’t even giving him a change to defend himself.” Munson: “It seems that you will all be serving detention now.” Cole: “That’s a load of shit and you know it, Munson. Zander and I weren’t even there, and Dalton didn’t do anything.” Munson: “Maybe you aren’t hearing me. You all have detention now.” Munson walks away leaving three slips with the trio. Cole is pissed off at everyone now and Dalton looks shocked at what happened. Zander turns to the other two to mock Munson. Zander:”MaYbE yOu ArEn’T hEaRiNg Me!” This makes all three of them laugh. They stop laughing and sit quietly eating their food when finally Dalton broke the silence. Dalton: “He can’t seriously think he can treat students like this.” Cole: “He does. He believes he owns and runs the school like a dictator. That’s the way it has always been since he started working here about fifteen years ago.” Dalton: “That’s insane.” Zander: “Yeah. That’s Munson for you” -Scene Change to Detention- Dalton walks into detention and saw Zander and Cole sitting in the front so he sat down next to them. In the back was a dude who is wearing a letterman jacket. The dude notices Dalton walk in and decided to walk up to him. Dude: “I heard you were being an asshole to my friend.” Dalton: “Not what happened.” The dude lifts Dalton by the shirt of his collar and off of his feet. Dude: “Lose the tone, dweeb, or else I’ll smash your face into the desk.” Teacher: “Let him down Galbacki. Don’t make this a longer detention than it has to be.” The teacher does not look happy at all. Galbacki drops Dalton and goes back to his seat. Galbacki: “I’ll remember this, dweeb” Dalton: “Great. Now I’m on three people’s hit list.” Zander: “Must be your charming personality.” Cole: “Whatever. It’s a surprise that an actual troublemaker is in detention for once. Munson never lets jocks in here or else they miss practice and lose their chance to get a football trophy for the school.” Zander: “So newbie, how was your first day here?” Dalton: “In all honesty, it blows” Cole: “Yeah, school did just start for the rest of us two weeks ago and it already sucks big time. Can’t believe this will be the next four years of our lives." Zander: “We just gotta make the most of it.” Dalton: “I mean, I guess.” Teacher: “Quiet Down. We still have another hour and fifteen minutes left.” There is muttering from the back at where the jock is sitting but other than that it is quiet in the room. One could hear the ticking of the clock slowly passing the time. The trio looks at each other then the teacher then the jock. They were making a plan for what to do once they were let go. Finally, the teacher let them go and the trio walked out. They walked a little bit down the hall before one of them said anything. Zander: “So, any plans or are we square to dip?” Dalton: “I think we are good to-” Just then he was interrupted by Galbacki. Galbacki: “I said we weren’t finished yet, doofus.” Dalton: “Oh great. Here we go again.” Galbacki grabbed Dalton by the collar once more. Dalton: “Look dude, can we not do this? I’m really not in the mood for this crap.” Cole: “Yeah. Stop chasing after him like this. It’s weird.” Galbacki: “Do you want some too, dork?” Zander: “Please chill out, my guy” Galbacki notices the time and realizes he is going to be extremely late for practice. He sets Dalton down and walks off. Galbacki: “Dorks.” Zander: “Do you guys hear something? Cause I don’t” Cole: “Well, that was exhausting. I’m heading home, guys. I’m tired. See ya tomorrow.” Dalton: “Same here. Besides I have to start walking home anyway. Bye, guys” Zander: “Bye, you two.” -Scene Change- Dalton is walking through the woods making his way home. The sun is nearly set all the way and it is a nice golden hour out. It is nice out and Dalton is enjoying his walk. A gleam shines into his eyes. He looks back and blinks has his eyes were hurt from the glare. He looks back to what shines at him and notices something falling straight down towards him. Dalton: “What the hell is that?” Dalton panics and backs up when suddenly it fell down faster and lands. It creates a crater. Dalton looks at it in amazement from above on a ledge. It is a pod of some sort. Dalton: “Looks like a satellite or something” The ledge suddenly crumbles at Dalton’s feet and he falls down to the pod. When Dalton gets too close the pod opens up, revealing a watch to Dalton. Dalton: “A watch? What’s a watch doing in outer space?” Dalton reaches out with his left hand when the watch leaps from the pod and attaches itself to Dalton. Dalton freaks out and tries to get it off with no success at all. Dalton then gets out of the crater and grabs a stick and wedges it in between the watch and his skin. The stick snaps in half easily and Dalton looks stumped. Dalton looks at the watch and presses the button. To his surprise, the face of the watch changes from an hourglass to a diamond shape and a hologram pops up. The hologram is a selection screen of some sort. Dalton smiles scrolling through the icons. Dalton: “This is so rad. These icons look awesome... I wonder what they are for.” Dalton scrolls past an icon with four eyes, another icon that was rather bug looking, and an icon that had strange wire looking pattern on it. Finally, Dalton lands on a round dude. Dalton: “I wonder...” Dalton stops scrolling through and the hologram disappears and the face of the watch pops up. It shows the core of the watch and Dalton looks surprised. He looks around him then slams down on the core and is engulfed into a flash of green light. _Transformation_Sequence_001_ Dalton’s left arm starts to swell up along with the rest of his body. Yellow armor like shells start to form around his back side. His face lower onto his chest as his eyes turned yellow. He rolls up into a ball spinning around then unrolls landing in a hero pose. _Transformation_Sequence_001_END_ Cannonbolt tips over falling on his side as he is not used to being so top heavy. Cannonbolt: “What am I?’ Cannonbolt tries to lift himself up and finally does. He looks at his hands and freaks out a bit. He then takes a deep breath. Cannonbolt: “Maybe this is a dream. Yeah, that’s it. I will wake up any minute now and it will be back to this morning. Maybe until then I can maybe see what exactly I am.” Cannonbolt takes a deep breath and exhales loudly expanding his mouth, but nothing happens. Cannonbolt: “So much for breathing fire. Maybe I can fire freeze rays from my eyes.” Cannonbolt looks menacingly at a tree giving it a cold glare and squints, but again nothing happens. Cannonbolt: “Magnetic blasts?” Cannonbolt moves his hands in different poses including: straight up, Spider-Man web swing pose, pointing his pointer up and rest down, a thumbs up, a peace hand motion, and then a rockstar hand pose. Again, nothing happens. Then, out of nowhere the ground shakes again with a hard thud and Cannonbolt falls over rolling up into his ball form. Cannonbolt screams but then realizes he is fine and he starts gaining momentum towards his house. Cannonbolt: “This is so cool!” Cannonbolt continues to roll and is almost home. Suddenly, a red flash appears and Dalton has turned back into human still carrying his momentum when he slams into his his mailbox. Dalton gets up and rubs his head feeling a little dizzy. Dalton: “Something tells me this isn’t a dream” -Scene Change- The loud crash that caused Cannonbolt to fall over earlier turns out to be a robot that activates and looks at the pod that had the watch. It inspects it to realize that the watch is gone. Its shoulders pop out to be recon drones that fly away. The robot walks away as well. -The Next Morning- Dalton walks into school a little tired as he had not gotten sleep over the event that happened yesterday on his walk home from school. He finds Zander and Cole and walks over to them. Dalton: “Hey guys.” Cole: “You look horrible.” Zander: “Yeah, my guy did you not sleep last night?” Dalton: “Not really.” Galbacki and Jonden walk over to them and one of them grabbed Dalton by the collar once more as the other pushes Zander and Cole away from them. Galbacki: “Morning, dweeb. It’s time for some payback.” Jonden: “Yeah. You think you can talk to us like that? I don’t think so.” Dalton: “Oh, so you do think? That’s new.” Glabacki: “See! That right there is what we are talking about!” Galbacki holds Dalton so that Jonden could punch his stomach in. Jonden prepares to punch Dalton when screaming is heard in the distance. The bullies and trio look in the direction of screaming to see people running towards them. Two drones are following them. Galbacki and Jonden panic letting go of Dalton and running ahead of the rest of the crowd. Cole: “How tough of them.” Zander: “Those drones look dangerous. We should probably run as well” Dalton looks at the drones then at his watch. An idea sparks in his head and he looked at the two guys. Dalton: “I have a plan, I think, but I need you guys to trust me.” Cole and Zander nods in agreement. Dalton presses the button and the hologram pops up. Cole: “Dude, what are you doing with your watch?” Dalton scrolls to Cannonbolt, but a drone shoots near them causing Dalton to accidentally scroll to the flower guy icon. The hologram disappears and the core pops up. Dalton slams down on the core and is once again in a green flash. _Transformation_Sequence_002_ Dalton is wrapped in vines and his fists pop out in a yellow flame and fire bulbs pop out on his arms. His feet grow a spike on the top of each foot. Then his head blooms into a yellow collar and a bulb fire head. _Transformation_Sequence_002_END_ Swampfire: “Eww, what’s that smell? Is that me?” The drones see the watch symbol and swoop in on Swampfire. Zander and Cole look in horror at what Dalton had just turned into. They both cover their nose at the smell. Dalton looks at his hands trying to think of what this dude can do. The drones swoop down and Swampfire is picked up by one of them. The drone shoots at Swampfire and he tries to duck out of the way but he was hit a small bit. A hole was popping through him and he starts to scream. Then, he realizes that he is healing himself with some sort of regenerative ability. Swampfire: “Woah, I can regenerate? That’s awesome. Zander. Cole. Could you guys clear the school of bystanders?” They nod and Swampfire hops down of the drone to stop them from following his friends. They shoot at him and it chops off his arm. Swampfire looks at his arm as it starts to reattach itself to him. He grins. Swampfire: “You guys are in so much trouble!” His hands start to get really warm and suddenly a fireball forms in his hands. He throws the fireballs at the drone and it bursts into flames falling to the ground. He grabs the dead shell and throws the it at the other drone, causing them both to explode. Swampfire brushes off his hands, thinking he is done. He starts to walk away when suddenly the big robot crashes down. Swampfire looks up at the robot and sighs in disappointment. Swampfire: “Oh, great” Swampfire gets up and tries throwing some more fireballs, but they only scratch the robot. The robot smacks Swampfire away and he slams against lockers. Swampfire rubs his head in pain and starts to panic. Swampfire tries punching the robot to no effect when he sprouts vines out of his hands to form whips. He looks at them trying to piece together an idea. He slashes at the robot which cuts through the steel leg of it and he smiles. He jumps into the air and gets ready to whip at the robot when the vines catch fire and when he slashes at the robot it breaks through the armor to expose wires. Swampfire lands onto the robot and starts whipping out wires. It makes some noises before it shuts down and catches on fire. Footsteps could be heard so Swampfire looks around and runs away in the opposite direction to hide himself before he his seen by someone besides his friends. A red flash appears out of nowhere turning Dalton back into a human. -Scene Change- Zander: “Dude what was that?!” Cole: ‘Yeah dude. That was amazing!” Dalton: “Yesterday on my walk home, this pod fell from the sky next to me. This watch was in it and just latched to my wrist. Apparently I can turn into any of the icons on it.” Cole: “Those robots? What were they exactly?” Dalton: “I don’t know actually. I should go. Kicking ass today has really tired me out.” -Scene Change- Unknown: “Agent Van Sluk and Agent Zinn, please report for debriefing.” -Minutes Later- Unknown: “It seems the Omnitrix has been taken by a high schooler named Dalton Ford. You two need to go to that school and befriend him, so we can ensure that he is on our side.” Male Voice: “We are on it, sir. We will find out if he’s with us, or against us. And if he’s against us… we’ll take him out.” _ETS_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dalton gets The Omnitrix *Dalton meets Zander,Cole,Munson,Jonden, and Galbacki. *Dalton starts high school Minor Events *Cole reveals he has two older brothers and that Munson hates all three of them Characters *Dalton (debut) *Zander (debut) *Cole (debut) *Munson (debut) *Jonden (debut) *Galbacki (debut) Villains *Robots (debut) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (debut) *Swampfire (debut) Allusions * Cannonbolt's introduction is similar to how he was introduced in the Original Series Trivia * Dalton's dog is based on SpookyLaundry's dog *The first group interaction with Munson is based on real life events Category:Episodes Category:Puzzle Piece Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres